Azetidines having various functional groups (acetyl, benzoyl, hydroxyl methyl, amino-methyl, carbohydrazido, etc. are being synthesized for biological study by others. Certain benz(c)acridines with hydroxy and methoxy groups in various ring positions are being obtained. The reactions of aryl aroyl aziridines with strong bases are being studied to produce rearrangement products of interest for biological study.